Valkyrie Set
} |image1=File:GOW-ValkryieSet.PNG |caption1= |level=6-8 |rarity=Epic |defence=139 |skills=Warrior's Unstoppable Aura, Refreshing Light, Arcane Runic }}The Valkyrie Set is an epic armor set found in God of War (2018). This armor grants increases to strength, defense, runic, vitality, and cooldown. Acquisition *The Cuirass of the Valkyrie is acquired by defeating Hildr in Niflheim. *The Gauntlets of the Valkyrie are acquired by defeating Gondul in Muspelheim. *The Waist Guard of the Valkyrie is acquired by defeating Olrun in Alfheim. Armor A true warrior's armor, forged of the metals from Valhalla. A Valkyrie's essence favors well-rounded stats. Includes two to three enchantment sockets. Cuirass of the Valkyrie The skill Warrior's Unstoppable Aura has a low perk activation chance and it prevents interruptions by enemy attacks, on any successful hit. LVL 6 * Strength: 16 * Runic: 12 * Defense: 55 * Vitality: 9 * Cooldown: 23 * Two Enchantment Sockets LVL 7 * Strength: 21 * Runic: 16 * Defense: 68 * Vitality: 10 * Cooldown: 27 * Two Enchantment Sockets LVL 8 * Strength: 25 * Runic: 20 * Defense: 84 * Vitality: 12 * Cooldown: 31 * Three Enchantment Sockets Gauntlets of the Valkyrie The skill Refreshing Light has a low perk activation chance and it instantly refreshes all Runic Attack cooldowns on any successful Runic Attack kill. LVL 6 * Strength: 12 * Runic: 9 * Defense: 42 * Vitality: 6 * Cooldown: 17 * Two Enchantment Sockets LVL 7 * Strength: 16 * Runic: 12 * Defense: 51 * Vitality: 8 * Cooldown: 20 * Two Enchantment Sockets LVL 8 * Strength: 20 * Runic: 15 * Defense: 63 * Vitality: 9 * Cooldown: 23 * Three Enchantment Sockets Waist Guard of the Valkyrie The skill Arcane Runic has a high perk activation chance and it grants a Blessing of RUNIC when using a Runic Attack. LVL 6 * Strength: 12 * Runic: 9 * Defense: 42 * Vitality: 6 * Cooldown: 17 * Two Enchantment Sockets LVL 7 * Strength: 16 * Runic: 12 * Defense: 51 * Vitality: 8 * Cooldown: 20 * Three Enchantment Sockets LVL 8 * Strength: 20 * Runic: 15 * Defense: 63 * Vitality: 9 * Cooldown: 23 * Three Enchantment Sockets Upgrades The Valkyrie Set can be upgraded three times within each armor piece. The following materials are needed to upgrade the armor: Cuirass of the Valkyrie LVL 6 to 7 * Hacksilver: 68,250 * Asgardian Steel: 2 * Perfect Asgardian Steel: 1 * Mist Echoes: 1,500 LVL 7 to 8 * Hacksilver: 110,000 * Greater Crest of Flame: 12 * Pristine Ore of the Realm: 1 * Aesirbane: 1 Gauntlets of the Valkyrie LVL 6 to 7 * Hacksilver: 68,250 * Asgardian Steel: 2 * Perfect Asgardian Steel: 1 LVL 7 to 8 * Hacksilver: 110,000 * Greater Crest of Flame: 5 * Pristine Scales of the Realm: 1 * Haze Weave: 3 Waist Guard of the Valkyrie LVL 6 to 7 * Hacksilver: 68,250 * Asgardian Steel: 2 * Perfect Asgardian Steel: 1 LVL 7 to 8 * Hacksilver: 110,000 * Crest of Flame: 5 * Pristine Dust of the Realm: 1 * Niflheim Alloy: 5 Category:God of War (2018) Armor Sets Category:Armor Category:Kratos' Armor Sets